Electrical wires and cables are used extensively under the floors of railway cars. Modern rail systems have led to a large increase in such wires to accommodate air conditioning systems, increased communications equipment and the like.
Generally such wires or cables are placed in conduits which are secured to the underside of the car. If such wires were placed on hangers connected to the floor, they would be unsupported between the hangers and would tend to drop down due to the weight of the wires. Because of the weight of the wires and the fact that they are exposed to the weather, the tendency for the insulation on the wires to wear and cause short circuits is greatly enhanced. Also, exposed or hanging wires may be accidentally subjected to damage by workmen. In addition, when cars are travelling at high speeds, exposed cables may be struck and damaged by loose stones, tie plates or other flying objects.
Sagging wires under the car not only may cause mechanical or electrical problems, but also detract from the overall appearance of the car.
It is known that many electrical wires in railway cars carry high currents. When these wires are bunched with other wires or if subjected to water, their resistance and other electrical characteristics may change. Consequently, it is desirable to provide ventilation for the wires below the floor of a railway car. Of course, electrical systems involving holding clips, clamps and protective covers have been used extensively in fields outside of the railway field. Such other fields generally do not present the same problems found in railway cars which travel at high speeds and include a large number of wires which must be protected.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved wire raceway for holding wires under the floor of a railway car.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a wire raceway under the floor of a railway car having improved means for supporting and protecting the wires.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved raceway for wires under the floor of a raceway car with means to ventilate the wires.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a wire raceway under the floor of a railway car having improved protective means for preventing water from accumulating around the wires which may lead to deterioration of the insulation and circuit failures in the wires.